


[Podfic] Yes

by silkylustre



Series: [Podfic] Off-Label [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: 20 minutes exactly to be exact, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Self-Acceptance, Self-Hatred, Trust, other formats possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/pseuds/silkylustre
Summary: Alistair and Zevran talk about what happened in "Off Label", after a week of Alistair pretending it didn't happen.
Relationships: Alistair/Zevran Arainai
Series: [Podfic] Off-Label [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030878
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801665) by [Dragonflies_and_Katydids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflies_and_Katydids/pseuds/Dragonflies_and_Katydids). 



[Listen to the "Yes", right here! - Click for streaming or right-click and save.](https://silkylustre.parakaproductions.com/DragonAge/DAO%20Off%20Label%202%20-%20Yes.mp3)

Thank you, Dragonflies_and_Katydids, for your kind permission to post this!  
We love your series so much!!!


End file.
